Alley Cats
by phantomworks
Summary: Yugi just wanted a little bit of excitement in his boring life. Instead, he gets turned into a freaking cat by some psycos who are spouting off nonsense about soulmates and what not! What's a guy to do?


Phantomworks: yet another story.

**Alice: really, you're going to make your readers mad.**

Phantomworks; probably. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Beep… Beep… Beep…

My alarm woke me rudely by screaming in my ear. Startled awake, my hand slammed on the snooze while the other gripped at my thundering heart.

You'd think after ten years of waking up to the same alarm, that I'd have gotten used to it, but I'm glad it still wakes me up for now.

Shoving my feet out of the nice, warm blankets, I hiss slightly as they come in contact with the icy-cold floor. I should really think of switching the wooden floorboards in my bedroom to carpet…

Just as soon as I move to another apartment.

I have the money to; I just… don't really care. There's only me here and it will probably stay that way. It's not like I have a reason to, no girlfriend to please, no parents to follow orders from. My Grampa was the one to raise me and he died about six months ago. I still miss him every day.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am.

I'm Yugi Mutou, graduate of Domino University and employee at Devlin enterprises. Also, owner of boring life #1. Nothing happens during my days between sleep, food and work.

Ab-solutely. _Nothing_.

Ever.

While pulling my clothes on and quickly drying my tri-colored hair from the quick shower I took, I briefly wonder what my life would be like if I had a goal of some sort… or a lover.

Yes, there is a reason I used that term loosely.

Not many know, but I'm bi. I only say that because no one has caught my attention long enough for a relationship. All end up becoming friends, distant or otherwise and then I'm back to square one.

"Well, maybe today will be different…" I mumbled aloud, fixing a quick breakfast, "… Maybe I should get a cat."

But alas, my apartment doesn't allow pets.

Well, there went my brief bout of 'excitement'. Checking the window real quick, I notice that it's sunny out. Making a quick decision, I decide to walk to work today. Strolling to my door and snatching up an umbrella just in case, I walk out of my second floor apartment; hop down the stairs and out the front door.

The sun momentarily blinded me once I stepped out in it, but it didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. Glancing at my watch, I planned my route carefully, taking a few back roads as needed. Turning onto one such alley, I stopped immediately, seeing two men walking down the dark side-street.

Both are bald with a symbol on their forehead. What those symbols were, I have no idea. Their clothes are a similar Chinese style, though one was orange and the other a light green; both with black pants. They seem to laugh easily with one another, not noticing me or so I thought.

"Look there, Brother! Do you see?"

"Yes, brother. Do you think it is he?"

"I'm not sure, but what do you say?"

"Me? I think we should change him anyway."

Both got a strange gleam in their eyes and I am so tempted to leave. In fact, I probably should despite the wishing of more excitement in my life. Maybe I should've specified.

"Please, do not go!"

"Yes! We have something to show!"

Show? Ew, no thanks!

"Please, hear our cries!"

"This will truly open your eyes!"

I'm sure it will (sarcasm).

"Wait, hear our please!"

"It's something you really need to see!"

No. I _don't_.

"Ice and fire, chaos and time-"

"Child of light, our powers bind!"

I froze, unable to move unable to _breathe_! What is happening? Why couldn't I feel anything? Why-?

"You may breathe-"

"As you please."

"As long as you agree-"

"To listen to our decrees!"

I took in a shuddering breath, eager for air in my suffocating lungs. Calming my breaths, I could feel my heart beating fast, trying to pump adrenaline through my veins, but it was useless since I still couldn't move.

"Turn about-"

"And do not pout!"

"For our next words-"

"Must be heard!"

My legs moved on their own, turning my body to face them. Fear flashed through me at the realization that I couldn't control my own limbs. Couldn't control anything! I am completely at _their_ mercy.

Please let me come out of this unscathed… virginity intact.

"Child of light-"

"Do not fright-"

"We will not bite-"

"As long as you do not fight."

Oh S***!

"Child of light-"

"Yes, that's right-"

"Half a might-"

"Dark and complete stand in sight."

…okay, that doesn't make any sense…

"Dark half you lack,"

"But we've got your back."

"You may be stuck,"

"But you're in luck."

"Your other half-"

"Is a simple cat."

"With our magic chat-"

"You'll be just that!"

What the-?

These guys are crazy and a bit mazy. Oh great, just great! Now they've got me rhyming as well as timing!

"You guys are lunatics! Let me go!" I struggle against whatever it is that binds me here.

"You can't escape!"

"For this is fate!"

"What we say is true!"

"We'll even show _you_."

They pulled off some weird kung-fu style moves as they spoke, their finger tips glowing with magic. Struggling proved useless so I can only stand and watch as they exclaimed their intentions and shoved one fist each at me, moving as if in a mirror. Two orbs of light shot at me, one orange and the other green. As I said my last prayers, they struck me head on, flying into my chest.

Pain engulfed me. My knees snapped back and my shoulders forward. My teeth tingled as I slammed my eyes shut, as if to shut out the pain. Absently, I hear several ripping noises as my feet are finally freed and a breeze greets my backside. Their magic binding must have given way because I found myself on the ground before I could comprehend it.

Soon, the pain became numbing and finally, I blacked out.

Phantomworks: did I mention that I'm horribly with rhymes?

**Alice: now we know.**

Phantomworks; GREAT! Please review and vote on the poll to break the tie between stories!


End file.
